


Untitled High School Au

by moutonrose



Series: Exo Ficlets [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: Written for an anon on tumblr! Kris is a basketball player and Suho is student counsel president. They both have a crush.





	Untitled High School Au

**Author's Note:**

> I am so many years late to the KrisHo party. IDGAF if it's me alone in my overdose hoodie waving my lightstick sadly. You can pry my KrisHo from my cold dead hands. I love writing prompts and flailing about my dead exo otps. You can find me at moutonrose.tumblr.com <3

Yifan has a reputation at school. He didn't mean for it to become a thing but it has. He's stoic. He always has been. Even in baby pictures he's easily picked out as the only child staring at the camera expressionless while all the other children smile. He never necessarily cared that people thought of him as cold until the day he saw Kim Junmyeon with his round cheeks and perfect beautiful smile. Every time he sees the student counsel president walking around the halls surrounded by friends and admirers he curses his awkward social skills and perpetually bored expression. At least he has his basketball teammates. 

 

* 

It's a normal day just like any other for Yifan. School has ended and he's on his way to basketball practice when he sees him. He throws out a hand to whack absently at Luhan, who is chattering animatedly about the last date he had with his boyfriend Minseok. 

“Ow what the fuck,” he exclaims looking to Yifan before looking where Yifan is staring with wide eyes. “Ohhhh” he says with a smirk. 

Just ahead of them talking to none other than Minseok is Kim Junmyeon. 

“Why is Minseok talking to him?” Yifan asks through gritted teeth. 

“They're friends,” Luhan says “Minnie is on the student counsel board.” 

“Since when?!” Kris asks frantically. 

“Since the past two years,” Luhan says “Jesus christ Yifan have you been going to this school for the past four years or what?” 

“I never realized.” Yifan grunts. 

Minseok notices Luhan and smiles the biggest and sweetest gummy smile and Luhan positively melts before dragging Yifan over so he can kiss his boyfriend and cuddle him. Yifan and Junmyeon stand awkwardly off to the side as the two boys giggle and nuzzle at each other. 

“Hi,” Junmyeon says softly, biting his lip as his cheeks flush.

“Um,” Yifan says “Hi.” 

“Yifan, right?” 

“Um yeah,” Yifan answers “and you're Junmyeon.” 

“Yeah.” Junmyeon says, his cheeks still a pretty peach color. 

The two stare at the ground awkwardly for a moment before Junmyon says 

“You're a lot taller up close.” 

“6 foot 2.” Yifan answers, not sure what else to say. 

“Wow.” Junmyeon says breathlessly, giving Yifan a shameless once over. 

Suddenly Yifan feels sweaty. In his head Junmyeon was some kind of perfect innocent angel but the look he's giving Yifan is anything but.

Next to them Minseok giggles as Luhan tries to snake a hand up the back of his shirt. 

“They're cute don't you think?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Yeah,” Yifan says “I'm glad they have each other.” 

Junmyeon smiles at him. 

“You're not like people think you are.” he says, looking Yifan right in the eyes. 

“I'm not.” Yifan confirms. 

“I'd go so far as to say you're harmless.” Junmyeon says flirtatiously. 

“Unless we're on a basketball court.” Yifan says, trying his best to flirt right back. 

“Ah shit,” Luhan says, pulling away from his boyfriend “We have practice.” 

Junmyeon pouts at him and Yifan's brain fizzles for a second, trying to keep his cool and not just melt right on the spot. Next to them Luhan is peppering Minseok's face with kisses as Minseok giggles wildly and paws at his chest, trying to push him away. 

“Um,” Yifan says finally “See you around?” 

“I hope so.” Junmyeon says with a soft smile. 

* 

A curious thing happens after that. Junmyeon seems to pop up everywhere. Yifan was already hyperaware of him but now it was just getting ridiculous. Junmyeon showed up at the next home basketball, sitting next to Minseok who was happily waving a home made pennant with Luhan's jersey number on it along with a cute pair of deer antlers cut out of felt. Junmyeon doesn't have quite as elaborate of a pennant but he does have a cute home made sign with Yifan's jersey number and a big C for captain. 

“Look at that,” Luhan says giving Yifan a nudge with his elbow. “Junmeyon is cheering for you.” 

Yifan, who is drinking from his water bottle, inhales violently and coughs when Luhan says this. 

“Fuck.” He says, eyes tearing up. 

Luhan slaps him on the back sympathetically. In the stands Junmyeon and Minseok wave happily at the two of them. Luhan waves back and blows Minseok a kiss which Minseok enthusiastically returns. Yifan waves shyly at Junmyeon, who waves back happily, wiggling the homemade banner in his hand cutely. 

Yifan has always been a bit of a performer. He likes to be the best and show off all his hard work. Knowing Junmyeon is in the stands watching him play flips some sort of switch in his brain. Yifan channels his inner Kobe Bryant and has one of his best games of the season so far. 

* 

“He's so hot.” Junmyeon groans from the stands. 

“And so tall.” Minseok adds. 

“God I wanna climb him like a tree.” Jumyeon mumbles. 

He watches Yifan as he stands with his hands on his hips, face flushed and chest heaving as their coach talks to them on their time-out. 

“Look at how big his hands are.” Minseok says, pointing. 

“Fuck,” Junmyeon grunts. 

He watches as Yifan lifts his jersey to wipe the sweat from his face, tanned toned abs on display for a split second. 

“Oh god,” Minseok says “did you see that?” 

“Well my spank bank is full up now,” Junmyeon mumbles. “Also don't you have a boyfriend?” 

“I love Luhan with every fiber of my being but even he agrees that for as dorky as Yifan is, he's hot as hell.” 

“He is.” Jumyeon says, sighing wistfully as he turns back to the game. 

* 

Their team wins, of course. Junmeyon and Minseok make their way down the stands to find Yifan and Luhan. Yifan is easy to spot with his blonde head towering above the other players. 

“Great game,” Junmyeon says with a smile as he walks up to him “you were amazing.” 

“Thanks,” Yifan says, offering up an extremely attractive crooked smile, wiping his face with a towel before flinging it around his neck. “it's a good team this year.” 

“The team is great,” Junmyeon agrees “But you really kept my attention.” 

Next to them, once again, Minseok and Luhan are being disgustingly adorable. 

“Are you going to celebrate your win,” Junmyeon asks after an awkward pause “It's Friday night after all.” 

“I don't actually have any plans tonight,” Yifan says with a shrug “Kinda lame, I know.” 

“Not lame,” Junmyeon says “Just means you're free to go out with me to celebrate.” 

Yifan's jaw drops. Junmyeon giggles and bites his lip. 

“Is that a yes?” He asks. 

“Yeah,” Yifan says “I just have to shower and change first.” 

Junmyeon looks him up and down and smirks as he bites his lip. 

“Don't take too long.” 

Yifan has never showered faster in his life. He's attempting to make sense of his hair when Luhan finally comes into the locker room. 

“Dude you ditched me.” he says. 

Yifan turns to him, eyes wide.

“Junmyeon asked me out on a date.” 

“Finally,” Luhan snorts “Minseok said he's been stupid over you for as long as you've been for him.” 

“What?!” Yifan cries. He looks in the mirror and despairs even more over the state of his hair. 

“Dude stop freaking out he already likes you. He asked you out on a date. He looks at you like he wants to eat you for dinner every time he sees you.” 

“That's not the poi- wait what?” Kris trails off, Luhan's words finally registering. 

“He wants you real bad,” Luhan confirms “Don't worry about your hair.” 

“I'm gonna worry about my hair.” Yifan grumbles, turning back to the mirror. 

Luhan sighs and goes into his gym locker, coming back a minute later with a jar of pomade. 

“Minnie bought me this stuff. It works really well.” 

“Thanks, bro.” Yifan says, turning back to the mirror to fix his hair the way he likes it.

* 

Yifan and Junmeyon take the subway to a restaurant that Junmeyon says has really good food. 

“Do you eat here a lot?” Yifan asks as he holds the door open for Junmyeon. 

Junmeyon blushes and thanks Yifan before telling him that he comes often with some of his student counsel friends. Yifan nods attentively as Junmyeon talks him through his favorite dishes on the menu once they are seated. 

“I want to buy,” Junmeyon says once they've ordered “Since I invited you out.” 

“Junmyeon you don't have to do that.” Yifan insists. 

“You can pay on our next date.” Junmyeon says, a cheeky smile on his face. 

Yifan sputters around his straw a little but nods. 

“Yeah,” he says “yeah I can pay on the next date for sure.” 

Yifan feels Junmeyon's foot slide up and down his calf and good god how did he ever think Kim Junmyeon was an angel in any way? The boy across from him making eyes as he plays footsie and suggestively sucks on his straw is anything but the angelic student counsel president he knows from school. 

“If you want a hint,” Junmeyon says putting his drink down “I have quite a sweet tooth.” 

 

* 

The following week after the basketball team wins yet another game Yifan takes Junmeyon out for patbingsu. Junmyeon sips his coffee suggestively and feeds Yifan spoonfuls of shave ice with strawberries and chocolate drizzle and shamelessly eats mangos off of Yifan's own bowl. 

“Good second date,” Junmeyon comments as they walk down the street to the subway. They discovered last week that they live close to one another, which makes it easy for Yifan to be a gentleman and walk Junmeyon home before curfew. 

“I try,” Yifan says with a shrug. 

Junmyeon slides his hand into Yifan's, loving how small his hand feels in Yifan's large one. 

“I can't wait for our next one,” he says as he rests his cheek on Yifan's shoulder. 

“Neither can I.” Yifan says with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to Junmyeon's hair.


End file.
